Phone calls and gossip friends
by Wait To You See Me Smile
Summary: My set on the phone call in 5x18 : And the next chapter is taken into the future! :D Time machines are amazing, d'u know? :D R&R omg! The first chapter is REALLY SHORT! xD But the next is longer ; Now done:D Please comment :D
1. 5x18

5x18 two chapters ;) My take on what they were talking about, and a new chapter will come!! Hehe I know my english suck, mostly my spellingmistakes are the worst xP SORRY!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny looked at his own mirror reflection. Why? Why had he even tryed to go after a dangerus armed man, without his west!? What had he been think with? That was excactly the thing. HE hadnt been thinkin at all. He looked down at his bloody hands. "Damn!"He thought when he saw the bloody ring on his finger. He didn't care about his bloody hands, only the ring. He scrubbed it hardly, but still careful.  
His phone started vibrading next to the sink. First he didn't pay mutch of atention to it, but he could at least look at the caller-ID!  
It said Lindsay. Danny felt the warmth popping up inside him. HE smiled, and layed the ring on the other side of the sink, and dryed his hands. First on his jeans, then he got some paper.  
"Hey babe!" he grinned into the phone. "Hey cowboy!" "how ya feeling?" he asked. "You know, good. And my mum is atleast fullfilling my food need,"Lindsay giggled. HE smiled.  
"Thats good!" "So whats up at the lab? Anything?" "Same old, same old!" Danny said out'a his breath. "You sound so weird, whats up?" She asked confused. "Nothing! Just a little weird case, with stress,"He tryed to cover. "oki, i miss you!" She answerd sweet. " I miss you to sweetie," He smiled of the change of topic. "Of damn it!! Im sorry Dan, but, Gotta go!" She answerd quikly."Oki, we'll talk later, right?" Of course!" The sound of her voice, not only as his girlfriend, but now his wife, made him smile even bigger. " I love you honey!" Danny grinned.  
"i love you to, Messer. But bye!" She said and hung up. He looked at his cell for a little, before desiding to take a shower.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC

Comment??? :D


	2. Set in the future

The whole team sat around the table in the little bar. The music was loud, but they somehow managed to speak over the music.

"So, how is it to be parents now, huh?" Flack smiled.

Half a year ago Danny and Lindsay had gotten a beautiful daughter. They had named her Donna Luisa. It was Italian, and Donna meant lady and Luisa lightning.

Danny wanted an Italian name, cause of his family, so Lindsay had decided.

"Ya know, little sleep, lots of responsibility!" Danny laughed, and Lindsay hit him playfully in his arm. He rubbed it and said a little 'ouch',

But Lindsay just looked at him.

"No, seriously? It's great. That little angel is just like her mother!" Danny tried, but Lindsay just rolled her eyes.

All the men laughed. All the men would say Hawkes, Adam, Danny, Flack and Mac.

It was them and Stella, Lindsay and Angell.

Lindsay and Danny had fixed their little daughter a babysitter, which would say Danny's mother, so that they could have a little fun with their friends.

"Hey Dan, we're getting some more to drink, wanna help us?" Flack smiled while getting up.

"'Course! I don't think my wife here would mind some more drink," he winked at her. "If I ever get pregnant again Messer, you ain't drinking either!"She said with a smile.

Danny just stood there, his mouth wide open. The whole team laughed. "Oh my god, we're never gonna have unprotected sex again! Ever!" he said once he got the ability to speak again.

The team laughed even more of the couple's interesting conversation. "So, weren't you guys going for more to drink!?" Stella asked, trying to keep her laugh in.

Danny just gave her a "shut-up"-smile, and he and Flack walked over to the bar.

"Now everyone knows who's in charge in your apartment!" Angell laughed. Lindsay giggled, slightly embarrassed by their private sex-life being brought up in front of their boss.

A few minutes later the boys came back with beers to everyone. "I'm so glad I decided not to breast feed!" Lindsay smiled and took a big slurp of her beer. The rest of the team

Took a slurp as well.

The chat continued for a while, when suddenly Flack broke into the chat:" Like when Lindsay was in Montana, pregnant and everything, and Danny forgot his west when we were at a pervs place! And the perv ran from me and

Mac, So Danny-boy here, decided to play hero! He ran after the guy, shooting like insane! Gunshot from both sides!" Danny's eyes widened, and Lindsay looked up.

"Wha-wha- what!? Are you serious!?" She pretty much yelled. "Ops! I thought she knew!" Flack said afraid, he tried to shrimp as little as he could get sitting between his girlfriend, and Hawkes.

"Are you fucking nuts!?" She yelled at Danny. "You could get killed! Oh my god! What the hell do you think with!?"

"I'm sorry, and I'm still alive!" Danny tried. "And you who thought of having sex tonight!" Lindsay yelled before thinking over what she had said. But the team didn't even realize it,

They were so into the fight.

"What if you had been killed!? Then i would be left alone with a daughter all on my own!" she almost subbed. "never EVER do that again!" Danny folded his arms around her, even if she tried to get him of off her. "Jackass!"She said against his chest.

He rolled his eyes, and kissed the top of her head.

The chat, who quickly started again, went on for hours! The girls got more and more sleepy. Lindsay was half asleep on Danny's chest, Stella's head had dropped down on Macs shoulder, something that didn't even seem to bug him.

And Flack was holding around Angell, and her head rested against his chest. All the boys were still pretty much awake.

But they did feel the heaviness on their eye, after an 18 hours shift, it was kind of expected though..

They heard some tired moans from the girls, and Danny said: "Should we just get goin'?"

All the guys nodded, and they got the girls up.

They walked out' from the bar, Danny holding around Lindsays waist, and Flack the same with Angell. The rest walked mostly for each other.

Mac drove Stella, Adam and Hawkes in the Departments SUV, and Flack and Angell hailed a cab. Danny took Lindsay on his Harley.

She was leaning on his back all the way home. Now and then when he stopped on red lights, he turned and looked at his sleeping beauty. His wife, the mother of his daughter.

He loved those thoughts.

Around 20 minutes later, he pulled over, and stopped with their apartment building.

He heard Lindsay mumbling something, and tightening the grip around him. He smiled, and got his helmet off. He turned carefully his body, not to wake her up, and did the same with her.

Then he got a better grip on her, and lifted her off the Harley.

He lifted her up all the 15 stairs to their apartment, since the elevator, of course, wasn't working, and he wouldn't wake her up.

He locked up the door, and got her inside. He laid her on their shared bed, then stripped down to only boxer, then carefully took her clothes off. "Are you trying to take advantage of a sleeping woman?"

It came tired from her. He laughed a little, and kissed her forehead.

"If it's you, maybe i am!" He kissed her again, but this time on her lips. She smiled.

"We should get to bed, babe," Danny strokes her hair away from her face.

"Why? I thought you wanted to do something we haven't done in a long long time?" She smiled naughty, and stroke his back.

"C'mon! Aren't ya tired?" He smiled and kissed her again. She deepened the kiss, and they made out for some minutes before the need of air came.

She smiled up at him, and kissed his lips playful. She folded her arms around his neck, and dragged him on top of her. His hands exploring her body, every curve, and everything.

He kissed down her collarbone, and her neck. He knew she probably would kill him when she saw the marks he was leaving. But this was his way to show that she belonged to him!

She moaned when his hands started to play with her breasts through the bra. He got his hands underneath her back, and opened it.

Then he kissed his way down her body, sucking and kissing all the way.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peep peep! Lindsay woke up by her cell phone ring. She grabbed after it on the nightstand and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey sweet, i didn't wake ya did I ?" It was Mrs. Messer. "No no, how did it go?" she sat up, and Danny tried to pull her down again, since she had the sheets wrapped around her.

"That little angel was like a dream! Unbelievable that she is my sons daughter!" it came from the other hand. Lindsay giggled.

"I have to head off to work in 2 hours, so i was just wondering if you wanted me to drop her off at your place." Mrs. Messer smiled on the other line. "Of course!

Just give me a sms when you're on your way!"Lindsay smiled; she honestly didn't want to stand there naked while she dropped of their daughter!

"Of course, c ya later hon," Mrs. Messer had probably understood it, and Lindsay felt how her cheeks got heated up.

"Okay, bye!" she hung up.

"Who was it Montana?" It came tired from Danny. Lindsay smiled and laid back down into Danny's grip. "Your mother," Danny's eyes shot up.

"when does she come!?" in 1-2 hours..."Lindsay said soon asleep again. "oh okay, then we have some time!" Danny grinned. He kissed her head, and they both fell asleep again.


End file.
